The Truth About Heaven
by Ren09
Summary: A one shot, based on boy who dies, leaving his loved ones behind. One night she visits his grave, and he's there. Based on the song: The Truth About Heaven, by Armor for Sleep...Fang is obviously the deceased.
1. Chapter 1

Armor for Sleep

The Truth About Heaven

Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you

Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you

Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long),  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you

-+-

It's been…awhile, since _his_ death. The years passed by in a blur, an agonizing grey blur. Like a bruise just underneath the skin, you don't have to see it to know that is there. The pain is a suffice reminder. Each shuddering breath I take, feels like my chest might break at any moment.

My heart died a long time ago, right after I saw his…eyes. It hasn't been the same for me or the flock. Everyone is…distant. It seems that Iggy has gone mute along with his blindness; he hardly speaks to anyone at all. His wise cracks and perverted behavior does not even exist for my older brother. He's just as an empty as his sightless eyes.

My little Angel cries every night. She's the only that still sheds a tear for the brother that read to her at night, the brother that protected and loved her. We only speak in passing, she never speaks of _him._ She knows that only brings more heartache to my already deaden heart. The flock tries to get along as usual, but it's not the same, it's never the same.

Her brother, her younger brother has matured. Like Iggy, his bomb-making days are over. His pranks and tricks are a thing of past. Only if he needs to, Gassy will construct and build explosives. They don't have the same affects as they used on our enemies. I remember them much bigger, and louder. The little guy just lost his motivation.

Poor Nudge, she's just as quiet as Iggy. Never in million years, did I wish for Nudge's motor mouth to start up again. She speaks more than the other's but less than before. Nudge is the only who hasn't changed, she still loves to shop and do all the girl things, but when she gets home she throws down her purchases in frustration. I don't blame her.

No, we blame ourselves. It wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened but it did. We were holding our own in a fight, doing so well too.

Both my pyros were whipping out bombs faster than a baseball launcher. Exterminating M-Geeks left and right, incinerating and falling from the sky to their rocky graves below. Nudge, swift and agile delivered accurate punches and kicks right into their weak points. Their bodies crumpled under her blows. And Angel, with her size she easily dodged incoming attacks. Too bad about her mind control abilities, couldn't help her there. She was able to confuse and direct several of her enemy's right into each other, destroying themselves in a M-Geek suicide masquerade.

My hits were flawless, perfect. With my turbo speed, no one saw me coming. Many of the M-Geeks couldn't calculate fast enough my moves. With a round house kick, their heads fell off. Without their heads, their bodies were totally useless. Then, a _bang_.

A deafening sound that echoed throughout the atmosphere.

I froze, my insides turned to ash. Spinning around just in time, to see a black dot descending faster and faster below, my mind screaming one word over and over, No!

My wings tucked in on a reflex as I dived for _him_. He just kept getting further and further away, kicking in speed I was able to scoop him up into my arms. Our wing meshing together, he felt so cold and limp in my grasp. And I feared the worse. We landed awkwardly, with arms and legs merely dangling, almost tripping over ourselves, when I finally fell to my knees I was short of breath. Then, I looked at his dark, cold, glassy eyes.

Someone was screaming, hysterically. I clutched the boy closer to my chest, ignoring the gushing blood that came from his forehead. I realized that someone was me, screaming his name again and again. Rocking his body against my chest, letting horrible tears come down my cheeks.

I blink back to the present, the rest you can probably figure out for yourself. We took his body, and buried here. Nowhere, special really, just under the base of an Oak tree as a grave marker. I initialed the tree with his names followed by the ones that loved him and love him still.

With my knees drawn up to my chest, I look solemnly at the grave marker. Feeling a giant lump gather in my throat, my lips tremble and the tears come, an unyielding river pours down my face.

To the side of our names is note I left for him, dirty and torn and places. If his spirit ever happened to wander by hoping he read it, I doubted his spirit did, honestly I don't know if a heaven exists, but I know hell does .I'm living in it.

_I Love You, _those three little words scribbled on the paper, with a such a big meaning.

A shuddering sigh escapes my lips, hoping that whatever part of Fang (yes, I said his name) is out there I hope he finds it and knows that I love him.

A slow drizzle descends from the sky, a rumble of thunder is overhead. Taking my leave, I let my hands linger on his name for minute before returning to my flock.

"Goodbye" I whisper, and I kiss his name.

My hand brushes away from the bark, as I turn. It feels like my insides are frozen again. He's translucent, that much I can tell. He's smiling that crooked grin that I love. But he's not real, I tell myself. He's dead, never coming back, never. Again, tears pour down my cheeks. My mind is so evil, aside from the voice, playing tricks on me again. Making me see him, one last time.

Something warm cups my face, lifting it to meet his dark eyes. "I love you too". His voice, it's his voice! I went to touch his wrist, making sure he's real. When my hand meets empty air, again the tears come. His thumb comes to brush them away, but they go through my face. He sighs; his sadden eyes boring into mine.

"Why are you here"? He must have known this wasn't making it easier for the both of us. It was shattering my chest, I couldn't breathe correctly. His eyes searching mine, before he took a deep breath, "I miss you". I gave him one of my 'duh' looks, like I don't miss too.

"Don't be like that", his voice was gentle, tender almost. His hands, no the warmth emanating from this spirit did not move from my face. Slowly, they withdrew falling to his sides. "I'm so…" he began, his eyes never wavering from my face, "…miserable, without you".

His finger came up to brush my lips, inches from them when he realized he couldn't even touch them. So he just held them at bay for a moment, before he traced the outline of my jaw. "You're here". I said, as if I was just finally realizing it. He smirked, "I 'am".

Hesitantly, he wrapped his warmth around me, his arms around my form like protective cocoon. I could feel his tenderness around me, heat maybe. When I tried to return the embrace, my hands went through his back. I almost cried that time; instead I rested my hand on the outline of his shoulder. "It's raining", he said it like a fact.

"Yeah" I murmured. "What's it like"? I asked after a moment. He was quiet, the silence stretching on forever, I knew he trying to take in as much as he could around him. My face, my wings, and maybe my scent.

"All day", he murmured into my neck, "all day, it rains in heaven". Again, the tears came ever flowing from my face. "Oh, Fang". His name breaking me down, again. "It feels so good to hear your voice… say my name". We were on the ground, holding each other. My eyes closed, not wanting this moment to end. But we knew the truth, this moment couldn't last forever and it didn't.

The sky above was breaking, sunlight pierced through a cloud. Fang's body was disappearing. I would of guess he was blending in, but not this time. He was fading, going back to the other side, wherever that was. When I opened my eyes he was gone.

I stood up fast, looking towards the sky for answers, my eyes red and wet from tears.

And I screamed his name like I was in pain like never before.

-+-

**This made me cry, like again and again. And I had to stop there or I wouldn't have never finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

-+-

He watched his family move about the house behind a pane glass window. His transparent hand touched the glass however he could go right through if he wanted. No, steam puffed upon the glass reminding him that he was dead.

The flock was gathered around the couch watching televisions, the light spewing over their solemn faces. Gassy sat crossed legged with his hands in his lap; he stared blankly at the screen. For once, Nudge wasn't present in fact she was in her room peering at black cashmere before she broke down in tears. The color reminded her of someone that she knew.

Fang turned his gaze from the room and watched Max. She was bustling around the house doing laundry while Iggy was setting the table, silently. Then, he saw his blind brother turned towards the kitchen boiling something in a pot. While he watched them, he understood that his death affected them. And he was sorry, he should have been more attentive, but he wasn't and now he left his family in a horrible state.

When he looked around for the little blond girl, Angel, he realized she wasn't in the room. Where was she? Fear clenched is dead heart, she wasn't dead too? But just then a head popped in the window starling Fang. He jumped backwards for a moment before gliding back towards the window.

Angel seemed to be staring instantly at Fang's face, as if she could see him. Then, she waved. Fang didn't know what to make of this, he turned around but no one was behind him. Angel tapped on the glass to get his attention, her words mouthing words 'Fang' over and over. Once more, Fang placed his hand on the glass and Angel did the same. Tears sprung for their eyes.

"Angel," Max sighed, "I just cleaned that window." She pulled the little girl away from the window.

"But, Max," Angel cried a she was pulled, "Fang's out there."

The entire room seemed to freeze. Max stopped dragging her. Iggy paused in setting down the glasses and Nudge came from her room, open mouthed. Gassy merely blinked before turning to stare at his sister impassively.

Max gathered herself first, "come on, sweet heart. Dinner's almost ready." Max was acting like she hadn't heard Angel.

Everyone resumed back to what they were doing.

"Max, wait Max. What about Fang?" The six years eyes bore into her leader and her mother-like figure. Then, she realized what she said as Max's eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Max," she clutched her, "I'm so sorry."

Max patted her back, rubbing in small circles. "It's all right. Let's eat."

They did and spoke no more of Fang.

-+-

When night neared, Fang watched his family get ready for bed. The dished were piled high, he figured Iggy would get to them but instead he walked right pass them. He tossed his shirt on the floor and dove into bed with his jeans on.

Max merely walked pass his room, "night, Iggy." He didn't reply, but he grunted. It was progress.

Already Gassy was in his pajamas and brushed his teeth, which amazed Fang. But the little guy was like on auto-pilot just doing what he was told. Max came in and kissed his cheek. The Gasman only blinked.

Next was Nudge, who unlike Gassy wasn't ready for bed. Her hair was uncombed and she still wore her clothes from the following day. "C'mon, Nudge get some pajamas on."

She was reluctant, pulling an oversize t-shirt over head. Something that bothered Fang, he expected Nudge to wear something a bit more fashionable and even a night fold. With a quick kiss, Max too left the room.

Leaving Angel for last, who seemed to share a bed with Max. A tender smiled spread across her Max's face, "you're ready for bed," she noticed the lacy pajamas.

Angel nodded, "uh-huh." She yawned, then laid her head upon the pillow.

Once more, Max smiled before stripping her own clothes off.

If he had any sense of temperature, heat would have float to his face. Instead, a tingling warm feeling went through him as he watched Max's removed her underwear. Then, he stole a glance at Angel who was shaking her head.

Quickly, he averted his gaze while Max changed.

"Night," Fang turned around at the sound of her voice. His love was slipping into the covers next Angel, who was snuggling closer.

"Night," Angel's eyes drifted back to Fang. For some reason, she could see him and only him. "Hey Max?"

Max moaned in her sleep, "yeah," she opened one eye.

"Fang," Angel began, watching for Max's reaction. Then, she saw Fang shake his head.

"Don't hurt her anymore. Please Angel. I can't bear it anymore," Fang pleaded.

Angel nodded, "never mind," Tears flowed down her cheeks. Max stroked them away, "I miss him too, honey,"

"But he's right here," she hiccupped.

Max only nodded, "I know, right here." She placed a hand on Angel's chest, who only shook her head.

"No, I mean right here. In this room."

With a sigh, Max said, "Get some sleep, Angel." And Max turned her back on her. After a moment, Angel too drifted off to sleep. While Fang watched her with sadness, he edged closer to her roaming his hand over the curve of her body.

He laid his body next hers, his weight having no affect on the bed whatsoever. But he pretended that he could touch her and feel her. Skimming his hands over her body, his finger twirling a strand of hair in his fingers although it did not move from her scalp,

His fingers lingered on her cheek as if to cup it till he guided his hand to her neck. He leaned closer planting his lips on her cheek that weren't there, Max moaned from the presence making him pause. He drew back and stared and marveled at her. The fact that he wouldn't be able to touch her ever, brought great sadness inside of him

He tried to casually drape an arm around her waist, but it just went through. Why was he trying so hard to prove that he wasn't dead or invisible to others? Because he desperately didn't want to be. So instead, he curled closer to Max even if he could smell her he could at least watch her.

-+-

Max blinked over her eyes, then she blinked again. She didn't understand what was happening? Did this guy break into her house?

The boy had dark hair that fell over his face and he had excellent body. But she shouldn't be thinking about that! He was sleeping right next to her! That pervert!

Vehemently she shoved the stranger out of her bed and heard the thump as he landed on the floor. The boy groaned.

In a quick reflex, Max grabbed the bat from underneath her bed. "All right," the bat hovered behind her head, "what are you doing, IN MY HOUSE!"

The boy groaned once more as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, that hurt." T hen, the boy paused as if realizing something. "Wait, it hurt?" He looked around him frantically.

"Who are you?" Max gripped tighten on the bat in case of any sudden movements.

Then, the dark boy's eyes met hers and he smiled. A smile that was familiar to her and crooked. A crooked grin that she loved, then he said her name with _his _voice. "Max?"

It was like a glacier melting inside her, crumbling apart and warming with love and desire that _he _gave her. She dropped the bat, hearing it clattered to the floor. Then, they were in each other's arms kissing passionately and sobbing happily.

"Oh god, Fang," Max kissed him harder again, embracing him tighter. They needed no words to express the love they had for each other.

-+-

**Kay that's it, I'm not going to add anything unless I'm **_**really **_**bored which well be unlikely. Reviews are very nice and loved. **


End file.
